creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WhiteSeraph/Total's Universe Ideas
I'm going to put my half-formed universe ideas on this blog so that I don't forget them. These aren't up for grabs. Here's an example of how I'm going to organize this: Example Universe Name -One line summary -More detailed summary -My thoughts on it. Dynamus A near-ish future giant mech universe. Mankind has colonized the moon, Mars, and Titan, and created two moon sized space stations, with another under construction. Everything goes to shit when aliens appear seemingly out of thin air and destroy the unfinished station, only to disappear. With billions of people in a panic, the Dynamus initiative moves forward. A Dynamus is a giant humanoid mech capable of space combat . The aliens return nine years later, and there's a war. There's a lot that can go wrong with this, so it'll be a long time before I consider making it a reality. Really, there's a lot of potential to make this cliche and suckish. I'd much rather wait until I have more focused idea of what I want this universe to be like than have it be a Robotech knockoff. D.I.S.C. A present day superhero universe. Set in the United States because it's easier that way. Superheroes have made their presence in the world known since the 1920s, but became more numerous in the early 2000s. The government does not support these vigilantes, offering a reward for each captured. This is probably what I'm going to work on next, since there's a lot that can be done within the univese while staying within the theme. Created and under construction Dimensia (working title) A paranormal multiverse kind of thing. Set in (basically) our world, and a few others. The focus of this universe/multiverse is alternate dimensions. Specifically, the things that come from alternate dimensions. There are a few places on our Earth where our dimension overlaps with others. Pretty much anything can come through these areas if the circumstances are right, and I mean anything. Luckily for mankind, there is a secret order / society thing called the Silent Vanguard. They're the ones who make sure things don't go bump in the night. Fighting demon-things, travelling through dimensions, and negotiating with humanities is just some of what they do. If I can figure out how to pull this off without making it suck, I'll do it. Unfortunately, there are a lot of ways to make this suck. Dead Among Us My take on a zombie apocalypse universe. Probably going to be set in present day. A giant meteor shower bombards Earth. While the impacts did minimal damage, the meteors/meteorites themselves contain an unknown element that causes zombies to happen. Walking Dead rules apply: you get bit or scratched and you turn, everyone is infected (except for in remote areas that were untouched by the showers), you have to go for the brain, etc. Anyway, the governments of the world keep things pretty much under control for a while, but eventually everything falls. Groups and communities pop up everywhere as people band together against the swarms of undead. Zombie survival has always been one of my favorite subjects, mostly because there are no rules. Everything is very simple: either you survive or you die. I also like the potential for interesting character relationship dynamics, so that's a bonus. Kaldera (probably going to be the title) Post-apocalyptic fantasy universe (say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?) with gladiators. It's a fantasy universe with like humans and elves and dwarves and all kinds of other races and kingdoms and stuff. They engage in basically a world war, which prompts them to begin experimenting with magic, creating more and more deadly/destructive spells. After an arcane holocaust kills over half of the world's population, a truce is bargained. Rather than laying waste to countless lives over conflicts between lands, the disputing kingdoms would have gladiator-champions fight to the death. Though only one could fight in each deathmatch, a land could train as many as they felt they needed, and situationally choose who they would send in to a particular fight. This idea has really been growing on me since I posted it on this blog. I'm working on the hub now, I'll publish when I feel like it makes sense to and/or it explains enough of the universe. Category:Blog posts